glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Force
Glitter Force '''is the first Glitter Force series/season. The first season was released on December 18th, and the second season was released on August 26th. '''Plot The Glitter Force is a magical group of 5 girls that Queen Euphoria enlisted Candy to assemble, in order to keep Emperor Nogo from giving the world an unhappy ending. The Glitter Force consists of five girls, named Emily, (Glitter Lucky) Kelsey, (Glitter Sunny) Lily, (Glitter Peace) April, (Glitter Spring) and Chloe. (Glitter Breeze) together, they fight villains such as Ulric, Brute, Brooha, Rascal, and even Emperor Nogo himself! Their catchphrase is: "Time to blaze away to a happy ending! Shining bright, here comes the Glitter Force!" Before the full team was assembled, to have enough spirit to unleash Sparkle Storm, Emily created her own chant to help her channel her spirit, that chant was later removed, but Emily occasionally uses it, under certain circumstances. Characters Glitter Force *'Emily (Glitter Lucky)' The leader of the Glitter Force. She loves fairy tales and has a great fantasy, but also a bit clumsy. She transferred to Rainbow Hills Middle School in the first episode, where she met the girls. She can transform into Glitter Lucky, and uses the power of Holy Light. Her theme color is pink. *'Kelsey (Glitter Sunny)' The passionate one of the Glitter Force. Being the ace of the volleyball club, she is quite athletic, and kind too, since she helped Emily on her first day of school. She can transform into Glitter Sunny, and uses the power of Fire. Her theme color is orange. *'Lily (Glitter Peace)' The creative one of the Glitter Force. Even though she often cries and is rather shy, she is quite loyal and honest. She dreams of becoming an artist, and protects the things that are dear to her. She can transform into Glitter Peace, and uses the power of Lightning and Thunder. Her theme color is yellow. *'April (Glitter Spring)' The mature one of the Glitter Force. Being the older sister of 5 (later 6) younger siblings, she acts more mature than the rest of the Glitter Force. Also being the ace of the soccer club, she is quite fast, and just like Kelsey, athletic. She can transform into Glitter Spring, and uses the power of the Wind. Her theme color is green. *'Chloe (Glitter Breeze) ' The smart one of the Glitter Force. Grown up in a talented family, she aspires to become a gentle lady, respected by everyone. She doesn’t get scared easily, and often has a calm expression. She is the Vice-President (later President) of the Student Council, and a member of the Archery Club. She can transform into Glitter Breeze, and uses the power of Snow and Ice. Her theme color is blue. Villains *'Ulric' One of Emperor Nogo's commanders. He resembles the Big Bad Wolf. He often causes mischief with Brute, but can be quite tactical. *'Brute' One of Emperor Nogo's commanders. He resembles the demon of Japanese Fairy Tales. He can be quite oblivious, and often doesn’t understand something, but, like his name says, he can be used for brute purposes. *'Brooha' One of Emperor Nogo's commanders. She resembles The Witch. She often makes potions as a hobby, but she always loses them. The cause of that is that Ulric and/or Brute threw it away to Earth, and the potion lands on the Glitter Force, who have to deal with it. She has an obsession of being young again. *'Rascal' The leader of the commanders, and the strongest. He resembles a harlequin or a joker. He often acts weird, suddenly doing a small dance and jumping around, but actually possesses a great amount of dark energy. He gives the commanders new Buffoon noses, and is strong enough to make the Shadow Force, evil counterparts of the original Glitter Force. *'Emperor Nogo' The main antagonist of the series. He resides in the Shadow Realm, since the Queen drained his energy, and needs dark energy to be revived again, thus ordered his commanders to do so. *'Buffoons' The monster summoned by the commanders. They can come from every object, for example a house, or a volleyball, and turn into a huge version of it, but have clown features. When they get purified by the Glitter Force, it gives up a Glitter Charm. Unless it’s a blue nosed Buffoon. Allies *'Queen Euphoria' The queen of Jubiland. When fighting Emperor Nogo, she was robbed of her power, the Glitter Charms, and to be revived, she needs them all together. She ordered Candy to go to Earth, find the Glitter Force, and collect the Glitter Charms. *'Candy' The small pixie send to Earth by Queen Euphoria. She came to Earth by a flying book, and crashed in Emily's face. She is a energetic, kind pixie, who sometimes acts like a child. She sometimes helps the Glitter Force in their battles. She is the younger sister of Pop. *'Pop' The lion-like pixie from Jubiland. Always covering his right eye with hair, he is a strong warrior, and is able to transform into anything, ranging from a shield to a human. He came to Earth to aid the Glitter Force, and spends a lot of time with Candy. He is the older brother of Candy. Items *'Glitter Pact' A small make-up device, which can be used to transform someone into a Glitter Force Warrior, or put a Glitter Charm to use. *'Glitter Charm' Small tokens that the Glitter Force has to collect. It contains power of the Queen, and can be either used to revive her, or bring a bad ending. It also has an individual power, and it can be used when placed in the Glitter Pact. *'Charm Chest' The chest where the collected Glitter Charms go to. *'Princess Wand' The main weapon of the Glitter Force. Together with the power of the Princess Glitter Charms, the Glitter Force can transform into Princess Mode, and perform their most powerful group attack, Rainbow Burst. *'Royal Clock' Another weapon of the Glitter Force. It can transform the girls into their Princess Forms, and let them perform an upgraded form of Rainbow Burst; Royal Rainbow Burst. Locations *'Jubiland' The magical kingdom of Fairy Tales the Glitter Force have to save. Queen Euphoria rules the kingdom, and Candy lived here, along with Pop, but now lives with the Glitter Force. *'Rainbow Hills Middle School' The school the Glitter Force goes to. *'Shadow Realm' The hideout of the villians. Emperor Nogo resides here, and the commanders plan their attacks. *'Library of Legends' The secret hideout of the Glitter Force. You can get there from any bookcase. *'Rainbow Hills' The homeplace of the Glitter Force. Category:Series